


Un feliz año nuevo

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: A veces cuando palabras algo, resulta algo totalmente diferente
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Un feliz año nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo realizado para Ishel Arredondo, en el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu

Tenía el plan perfecto: una cena deliciosa junto a los amigos y familia, un poco de bebidas alcohólicas (recordar no tomar tanto para no hacer el ridículo), muchos tomates en la ensalada, música para el baile después de la cena, y una perfecta decoración con muérdagos en los balcones de la casa, para que ellos pudieran reunirse y darse el beso perfecto para comenzar el año junto a la persona que le robaba el aliento y pensamientos.

Si todo está perfectamente bien calculado; ahora lo díficil era llevar a cabo que todo eso fuera realizado como en su mente pintaba. Por que eso de que tus adorable (para nada) abuelos estuvieran tomando desde tan temprano, significaba problemas. Sin contar que Kushina había elegido para la cena una ensalada que no tuviera nada de tomates en ella, sin TOMATES!! Que estaba pensando su madre cuando el casi a ruegos le pidió que eso era lo esencial en esa cena? Mínimo alguna entrada que lo tuviera pero no, su mamá sencillamente había descartado eso por que no combinaba con lo que ella y Mikoto habían elegido. 

Pero claro, si no hubiera dejado al último en buscar los mentados muérdagos para arreglar la casa de sus padres, por que eso de decorar a esas alturas la casa (que de por si ya estaba decorada pero no con lo que él necesitaba), no hubiera estado peleando durante casi una semana en los supermercados esas cosas, fue una batalla campal que tuvo con otros clientes, casi con los dientes peleó la última bolsa. Quien encontraba algo decente de decoración navideña al gusto de cada quien los últimos días de diciembre? NADIE!!

Así que haciendo acopio de la confianza ciega que le tenía a su mamá y futura suegra,les dejo encargado la tarea de la cena; ahora había visto que fue pésima idea. Su padre seguía en el restaurante, había avisado que cerraría a tiempo para poder llegar a ayudar en la casa. Naruto había salido antes, el como parte de los chefs del lugar, había pedido permiso sabiendo que su padre siendo el dueño no se negaría. Al final el negocio familia estaba bastante bien organizado y un chef menos no haría falta para ese día.

Intentó decorar lo que mejor pudo, lo detallista y romántico definitivamente no lo heredó de su padre, si no sacó ese lado de "como caiga, total ya saben como soy" de su mamá, así que viendo con ojo crítico sus adornos en los balcones, no ven tan mal. Solo faltaba colocar los benditos muérdagos, una tarea que sería más fácil... Claro si eras algún tipo de ninja o superhéroe en el podías ponerte debajo de la lámpara y colgar esa plantita hecha en plástico. No es como si poner una escalera y subirse en ella fuera complicado; aquí la tarea mortal era que nunca la encontró, así que tuvo que improvisar para poder subirse en sillas sobre mesas, haciendo una escalera bastante mortal de muebles, donde se tambaleaba según el peso que ponía en cada pie.

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando su mamá le llamó en una voz para nada suave, el salto que produjo casi lo hace caer de una manera tan dramática que de seguro el año nuevo lo recibiría en una sala de urgencias. Sintiendo que por su lado, sus tareas estaban listas, acudió a llamado de su madre. Pasando por la sala y para su mala suerte, viendo con horror como sus abuelos estaban armando tremenda fiesta ellos dos solamente, bien dijo, que tomarán antes significaba problemas.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, los patriarcas de los Uchiha tan puntuales estaban ya platicando con Kushina, momento exacto en que su padre hacia acto de presencia platicando con sus futuros suegros. Itachi y su familia llegaron minutos más tarde, donde la hija más pequeña de su cuñado, no se desprendió de él por nada del mundo, jugando a que ella sería quién se casaría con Naruto y no su tío ya no tan favorito, quién le había quitado a su mejor compañía para jugar. Naruto conmovido por la ingenuidad de la niña se dispuso a pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, se sentía culpable por que de sus tres sobrinos, era precisamente ella con la que menos había convivido, que no era su culpa pero al momento en que ella nació, él se había hecho cargo de la cocina del restaurante, y su tiempo libre era pasarlo con Sasuke, o para ir visitar a la familia en esas reuniones de fines de semana.

Fue así como su galante prometido lo encontró, en la sala y rodeados de muñecas que le habían dado en navidad a la única nieta que tenían los Uchiha. Naruto en cuanto lo vio fue como si su mirada cobrara otro brillo más deslumbrante, no es que vivir con él no fuera suficiente, pero parecía que jamás tendría suficiente de él. Los otros niños que jugaban con su abuelo y Minato en un duelo de Barajas con números y colores, corrieron en cuanto lo vieron cruzar la sala. Les acarició sus caballos para dar un saludo general a toda la familia reunida, si incluso los bastante alcoholizados que estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade, que con el poder del alcohol en sus venas empezaron a decir que ellos debían darles unos bonitos y precisos nietos, llevaban lo mejor de cada familia.

Naruto haciendo una competencia con el color de un tomato se levantó de la alfombra para saludar a su sonriente prometido, diciéndole que ya tenía a la niña que se robaría para hacerla su hija, guiñandole el ojo mientras besaba los suaves cabellos de su sobrina. La cena paso sin muchos contratiempos, claro si no se toma contratiempo que en las platicas estaban contando cosas vergonzosas de la futura pareja que se uniría en matrimonio en unos meses. Donde absoluta todos parecieron estar de acuerdo en que está noche, sería la perfecta en hacerlos recordar todos y cada una de sus más vergonzosas anécdotas de niños y adolescentes.

Naruto en varias ocasiones se había ahogado con la comida, nada como esa sutil risa que soltó Kushina al hacer mención cuando contó la vez que s ele cayó el primer diente de leche y el como niño de 6 años llorando a moco tendido por que la sangre lo había espantado y pensaba que se quedaría chimuelo. U otra donde él se había orinado el asiento trasero del coche por ser terco y no ir al baño cuando su mamá pasó por él en el preescolar. Sasuke sutilmente lo miraba con una risa burlona por que las malditas historias de Sasuke solo mencionaban lo gran y perfecto que fue de niño, que a cierta edad ya caminaba, que ya leía que ya contaba... Y en cambio sus padres solo mencionaban cosas vergonzosas, que él también fue bien dotado en ciertas cosa sede niño!! Que ahora no recordaba pero que sabía que si pasaron.

Pasando los malos tragos de la cena (al menos para el rubio menor), las 12 campanadas (que por estar rodeados de niños que pedían atención de sus tíos no pudo llevar a Sasuke a su tan preciado balcón decorado) y los brindis y abrazos que todos se dieron, estaba en la sala platicando sobre los detalles que faltaban para la boda, los dos mejores hijos de Itachi ya dormían en las piernas de sus padres tapados con sus abrigos y el mayor veía televisión mientras ignoraba la plática de ellos adultos. 

En algún momento la plática fue dirigida a la luna de miel, donde cada pareja ahí presente empezó a incomodar a los futuros esposos, de una manera bastante comida pues ellos al ser hombres, el resto no perdió el tiempo en hacerles comentarios sobre quién usaría la lencería, que si era mejor el encaje o si debían depilarse para que no se vieran tal mal, que si Sasuke por su lechosa piel quedaba mejor en lencería blanca o que Naruto de seguro ocuparía una de colores llamativos y extravagantes. 

Comentarios que iban subiendo de tono, con las claras intensiones de burla, todos quedaba entre familia y era una tradición, pues Itachi argumentó que era su turno de hacerlo sentir incómodo como cuando a él le tocó. Naruto ya sin posibilidad de que su nerviosismo y pena pudieran llegar más alto, con un grito nada calmado tomó a Sasuke de la mano y salió huyendo de la incomoda escena. Mientras caminaba a zancadas grandes al.lugar más lejano de su malvada familia, escuchaba las risas que poco a poco se iban perdiendo.

Sin ver a dónde llegó se recargo en el barandal del balcón soltando el aire que no sabía estuvo reteniendo. Frotándose la cara en modo histérico y soltando una que otra mala palabra a sus familiares por ser tan malvados. Y mientras el rubio seguía con sus maldiciones Sasuke soltaba una pequeña risa; que al llegar a los oídos de su amado se volteó a verlo olvidando por completo lo de minutos atrás. El pelinegro tenía la vista detallando el tan peculiar decorado que había realizado Naruto, nada más comparado al trabajo que alguno de sus sobrino más pequeños hubiera realizado, pues estaba tan feo y nada galante que eso parecía que había sido atacado por perros o gatos. 

—En verdad eres pésimo decorando— comentó con esa sonrisa petulante que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando se burlaba de su pareja. Naruto se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohin con sus labios.

—Calla bastardo, que por esto casi te quedas sin esposo— entonces fue que Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajadas por que si por algo tan feo Naruto había estado en ese estado de vida o muerte (que no pensaba dudar por que el rubio en verdad se complicaba la vida con cosas tan tontas), quería decir que de verdad intento ponerle empeño.

Se sobresaltó cuando se sintió ser jalado hacia el cuerpo de su amado, siendo abrazado y besado de una forma cariñosa, beso suave y lento que que no quería romper, con sus manos enrolladas detrás del cuello del rubio, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sintiendo las menos del otro acariciar su cintura y cadera. Darse besos largos terminado en suaves jalones de labios y finalmente besos cortos, para empezar de nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo Sasuke— Sasuke no dijo más, solo volvió a besarlo, dejando esta vez que los besos fueran más profundos y húmedos.


End file.
